


goodnight n go

by nectarwrites



Category: Hannibal (TV)
Genre: Established Will Graham/Hannibal Lecter, Fluff and Angst, Hannibal Lecter Loves Will Graham, Happy Ending, He's just traumatized, Hurt/Comfort, M/M, Post-Episode: s03e13 The Wrath of the Lamb, Will Graham Loves Hannibal Lecter
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-01
Updated: 2021-01-01
Packaged: 2021-03-10 16:26:57
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 884
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28470120
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/nectarwrites/pseuds/nectarwrites
Summary: “Why won’t you sleep?” Hannibal softly asked, curiously peering into Will’s eyes that were framed by dark bags. He noticed since they moved into their new home in Cuba after the fall how William stayed awake until sleep carried Hannibal away. At first Hannibal thought it to be a romantic gesture. That William was trying to take on the role of  protector, making sure nightmares about that weren’t plaguing Hannibal before he fell asleep himself. However, William’s heartbeat was still the same no matter what time Hannibal would awaken during the night as if the young man was faking his slumber.The ex-profler averted his eyes. “Just afraid of what I’ll see in the dark I guess,” he mumbled.
Relationships: Hannibal lecter/ will graham
Comments: 3
Kudos: 88





	goodnight n go

Will huffed, squirming while Hannibal struggled to get his red cashmere sweater over Will’s head. Once again, his darling escaped from his grip, falling onto the floor with the heavy comforter wrapped around him like a deflated parachute.

Confusion with a few pinches of guilt filled him at Will’s sleepy refusal to resume his slumber when Hannibal climbed into bed. His lover had shot up at the sound of his footsteps and Hannibal felt guilty at disturbing his sleep deprived lover. However, he knew Will had to be uncomfortable napping in blue jeans and a heavy flannel so he didn’t feel too bad forcing him to wear proper sleep attire. It appeared the young man had fallen asleep while changing the bed’s linen.

Hannibal clicked his tongue in admonishment. “Mylimasis, you are a grown man. You are fully aware that it’s time to go to bed.” He pulled Will off of the cold wooden floor into his warm embrace. The young man rolled his eyes, his head lolling to the side.   
  


“See? You’re so ridden with exhaustion that you can’t even hold your head up.”

Will adamantly shook his head but the vigorous movement only made his body sag more into Hannibal’s arms.

“Why won’t you sleep?” Hannibal softly asked, curiously peering into Will’s eyes that were framed by dark bags. He noticed since they moved into their new home in Cuba after the fall how William stayed awake until sleep carried Hannibal away. At first Hannibal thought it to be a romantic gesture. That William was trying to take on the role of protector, making sure nightmares about that weren’t plaguing Hannibal before he fell asleep himself. However, William’s heartbeat was still the same no matter what time Hannibal would awaken during the night as if the young man was faking his slumber.

The ex-profler averted his eyes. “Just afraid of what I’ll see in the dark I guess,” he mumbled.

Narrowing his eyes at his partner’s tell, Hannibal jerked his partner’s face towards him. “Look me in my eyes and lie again, see what happens.”

Of course Hannibal meant he’d be hurt and disappointed in William for lying to him again but apparently Will took the vague threat for something far more sinister judging by his full body flinch.

An epiphany whispered into Hannibal’s ear as William’s gut reaction pieced everything together.

“William… are you scared—” Hannibal lifted a trembling finger that felt like a thousand pounds towards his face.

The exhausted man whimpered, breaking free of Hannibal’s grasp to escape to the bathroom. The door slammed shut and Hannibal remained in bed, gobsmacked at Will’s wordless confession. The last time true anguish visited was when he found out that Will had taken advantage of his vulnerability by conspiring with Jack. To know that his beloved refutes sleep in fear of Hannibal taking advantage of his most vulnerable state salts his wounded heart. Simultaneously, a cold fury poisons his bloodstream because every time Hannibal sleeps, he wholeheartedly trusts Will to be there when he awakens. As he knows that Will is no longer the skittish man filled with potential running away every time his emotions or sheepesque morals resurfaced. 

Exhaling his venomous anger, Hannibal collected himself and forced the bathroom door open.

“Come, mylimasis, let’s talk this out like adults. We have come too far to lose what we have fought for.” Hannibal almost offered his hand but he thought better of it with Will’s apparent mistrust. God knows what else Will fears he’ll do. Maybe that’s why he hadn’t left, rightfully frightened that Hannibal would hunt him down and bring him back to his side. Their newly forged romantic relationship could be a front, safeguarding Will from his fear of Hannibal having him for dinner. Maybe—

As if reading his anxious thoughts, Will’s hand intertwined with Hannibal’s. The ex-therapist suppressed a relieved smile, leading his mylimasis to the porch. 

Will pulled his knees up to his chest in the rocking chair, curling in on himself. Hannibal’s arms rested on his knees. Their positions remind them both of the evenings spent in Hannibal’s practice in Baltimore.

“I’m not scared,” Will blurts. At Hannibal’s imploring gaze, he continues. “I’m not scared of you slitting my throat while I rest. I know that you won’t ever purposely hurt me.”

Clasping Hannibal’s hand, Will stroked his wedding band. “It’s my head trying to stick to our old pattern of getting a reckoning when one of us did the other wrong.”

“But my love, what have you done for me to extract revenge? When we have felt nothing but bliss, contentment, and euphoria since that night?”

“Before then. Rejecting you, betraying your trust, imprison—”

Hannibal pulled Will into his lap, shushing his rant. “My heart, I don’t want or need an apology for your past Judas kisses. The fall cleansed us of transgressions.”

Will cradled his head into the crook of Hannibal’s neck, laying his hand on the ex-therapist’s heart. Their position echoing their intimate stance on the cliff.

“Promise?”

“With all of the breath and blood in my body. You know I’m not in the business of breaking promises.”

The ex-professor nodded, sleep weighing him down. Hannibal tightened the blanket around them and gently rocked back and forth until he felt his husband’s heartbeat slow.

  
  


**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading! <3\. Although I haven't been in this fandom for long (joined sometime in early 2020), it brought great joy to me. I think this will be my last hannigram/Hannibal fic for a while. It's been a pleasure. Happy New Year's!


End file.
